


Dos en el Camino

by peste21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, aunque no tanto, más bien mucho fluff, puro fluff con un toquecito de misterio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peste21/pseuds/peste21
Summary: Cuando Adrien y Marinette se encuentran en un punto de cambio importante en sus vidas, Adrien tiene un terrible plan entre manos, en el que Marinette se ve involucrada por pura casualidad. Juntos emprenderán un viaje de carretera, plagado de contratiempos y descubrimiento.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**_[Dos en el camino]_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

– No olvides poner la ropa en la secadora – dijo Sabine mientras acomodaba el flequillo de Marinette. Ella movió la cabeza al sentir que el roce de los dedos de su mamá le hacía cosquillas en la frente. 

– No te preocupes, Mamá, no lo olvidaré– dijo Marinette mientras le dirigía una sonrisa. 

– Y no olvides cenar algo más que comida instantánea – insistió Sabine. 

–No lo haré – respondió Marinette. Tom le dió los últimos toques a la camioneta familiar mientras que volvía al lado de su esposa e hija. 

– Ya está todo preparado, tenemos que irnos, queda un largo camino– dijo Tom malhumorado. Marinette le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a su papá. Ella sabía cuán nervioso se ponía antes de realizar viajes largos en auto. Él no era el mejor conductor, y la perspectiva de hacerlo por ocho horas lo llenaba de ansiedad.

A decir verdad, el odio de Tom por los viajes largos era tal, que Marinette tomó la decisión de obtener su permiso para conducir, sólo para acompañarlos a aquella boda, pues Sabine era aún peor conductora que Tom. Desafortunadamente, las cosas no siempre salen como lo deseamos, ya que la invitación sólo se dirigía a la pareja. Marinette tendría que quedarse. 

– No te preocupes papá – dijo Marinette mientras se ponía de puntillas y le daba un beso a Tom en la mejilla. – Si necesitas parar, hazlo cuantas veces sea necesario, no es una carrera. 

– Que tengas un buen fin de semana, Marinette. – dijo Tom relajándose levemente. 

Los Dupain Cheng se despidieron de su hija y se marcharon. Marinette entró a la panadería, subió a su habitación y observó la toga y el birrete que aún descansaban en su diván rosa. La graduación del colegio había tenido lugar hacía un par de semanas, y ella aún debía devolver aquel traje a la compañía de renta. Ella revisó la boleta de préstamo y se dio cuenta de que ya había acumulado un par de euros en la multa por su tardanza.

– Debí regresar este traje hace semanas ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada? – se preguntó Marinette frustrada. 

Marinette tomó una profunda bocanada de aire al tiempo que se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el diván, dentro de un mes entraría a la universidad, y no tenía idea de cómo lograría balancear su vida normal con su doble identidad como Ladybug. Marinette deseaba una carrera, tener éxito en su profesión y, si se llegaba a presentar la oportunidad, tener una familia. Sin embargo, ella estaba muy consciente de que la vida cada día se tornaría más y más exigente, por lo que su responsabilidad comenzaba a pesarle más que de costumbre. 

Lentamente, Marinette se levantó y se dirigió hacía la ventana. El parque frente a su casa se encontraba completamente vacío, lo cual no era extraño durante aquella lluviosa tarde de invierno. De repente, Marinette vió al otro lado de la calle un lujoso vehículo negro moverse de manera muy extraña, ya que frenaba continuamente, hasta que finalmente se apagó en la mitad de la calle. Era claro que el conductor no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. 

Era una verdadera suerte que la calle estuviera completamente desierta, de lo contrario, habría causado una gran congestión. Marinette bajó las escaleras hasta la entrada de la casa. Ella no tenía ninguna necesidad de involucrarse en aquella situación, pero desde que se había convertido en Ladybug, aquello se había convertido en parte de su personalidad. 

Marinette cruzó la plaza, hasta que llegó al automóvil en donde encontró al conductor luchando con el timón. 

– Muévete– dijo el conductor furioso. Marinette lo miró atentamente al ver que se trataba de un conocido muchacho rubio, que aún después de tanto tiempo, le robaba el sueño. 

– Adrien– llamó Marinette. Él detuvo el recital de palabrotas que había iniciado en contra del automóvil y la miró sorprendido. Marinette sonrió aún más, ya que ella raras veces había visto a Adrien tan descompuesto como en aquel momento.Su rostro se encontraba enrojecido y su cabello completamente desordenado. 

– Oh, gracias al cielo que te encuentro Marinette – dijo Adrien – ¿podrías ayudarme con esta cosa? – pidió Adrien desesperado. Marinette sabía que él también había tratado de obtener su licencia, pero por alguna misteriosa razón, no lo había logrado luego de presentar el examen tres veces. 

– No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero no tienes licencia, no será agradable si te llega a detener la policía– dijo Marinette. Adrien se mordió el labio y salió del vehículo lentamente. 

– ¿Puedo pedirte que me brindes una taza de café? – preguntó Adrien mientras señalaba la panadería. Marinette entendió de inmediato. Él debía confesar algo, y quería hablar con ella. 

– Por su puesto – respondió Marinette alegremente. Adrien se hizo a un lado, mientras que Marinette se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Ella estacionó en frente de la panadería y juntos entraron al salón principal.

– Una caliente taza de café sale enseguida– dijo Marinette mientras colocaba el pocillo frente a Adrien. 

– Gracias Marinette – dijo Adrien mientras que ella se sentaba frente a él. – Supongo que estás llena de preguntas. 

– Claro que no. 

– Claro que sí – dijo Adrien dedicándole una sonrisa por encima de su taza de café, ya que él sabía a la perfección que Marinette no lograría resistirse a ayudarlo. 

– Bien – asintió Marinette quien en realidad estaba muriendo de curiosidad – lo cierto es que quiero saber exactamente qué planeaba hacer mi amigo Adrien Agreste saliendo a la calle en una tarde de invierno, tentando a su suerte con un encuentro cercano con la policía de tránsito de París mientras conducía un llamativo vehículo de miles de euros sin licencia. – continuó. Adrien se mordió el labio al escuchar aquello. Era claro que él había entendido cuán absurda se escuchaba la situación. 

– Creo que pensarás que estoy loco si te lo digo– contestó Adrien. 

– Si quieres averiguarlo, será mejor que me lo cuentes– dijo Marinette. 

– Quería huir de casa– dijo Adrien sonrojándose, por lo que Marinette soltó una fuerte carcajada. De repente la expresión del muchacho se llenó de molestia. 

– No entiendo qué es lo gracioso – dijo Adrien en un tono tan duro que Marinette dudo de que se tratara de la misma persona que había conocido por tanto tiempo. 

– Lo siento Adrien, pero creo que es un plan terrible. – confesó Marinette. 

– No lo es. Papá no está en la ciudad. Natalie se encuentra con él y el Gorila solicitó un par de días de sus vacaciones para visitar a su familia, por lo que nadie se dará cuenta. 

– ¿Te has vuelto loco? – preguntó Marinette sin rastro alguno de la sonrisa de instantes antes. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Adrien. 

– A qué es cuestión de tiempo antes de que tu papá regrese a París y se dé cuenta de que no te encuentras, y aún peor, que te marchaste con su auto. Tu no llegarás muy lejos con un auto robado– dijo Marinette. – Además, ¿Tienes dinero? ¿Tienes alguna clase de plan? ¿o siquiera, sabes cómo vivirás o conseguirás un trabajo? – preguntó. 

Él contuvo la respiración. Estaba claro que ella había dado en el clavo. El plan de Adrien no era un “plan” en todo el sentido de la palabra, era más como una intención o un impulso que necesitaba ser trabajado antes de materializarse. 

– Tengo dinero – dijo Adrien tratando de parecer más seguro de lo que se veía – Le pedí a papá que me dejara trabajar con una agencia en un par de ocasiones, ya que quería ganar algo de dinero antes de irme a la universidad. 

– ¿Tan sólo tienes el dinero que ganaste en unos cuantos trabajos como modelo, y con eso piensas marcharte de tu casa? – preguntó Marinette cada vez más alarmada. Sin embargo, él le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo, muy parecidas a las que de vez en cuando le dedicaba Chat Noir. 

– ¿Cuánto dinero crees que gana un modelo famoso como yo?– preguntó Adrien – las agencias han rogado a mi papá por años que me dejara trabajar con otras marcas, puedes estar segura de que no fue barato– dijo. Él se acercó descaradamente a ella mientras decía aquello, por lo que Marinette le dió un codazo juguetón en las costillas. 

– Presumido– respondió ella mientras que él se alejaba con la sonrisa en su rostro completamente inalterada. 

Marinette pensó que era irónico, pero su relación había mejorado instantaneamente desde que ella se había dado por vencida respecto a Adrien. Ella supo en aquel entonces que aunque no existiera esperanza alguna para los dos como pareja, su amistad con él era algo que no estaba dispuesta a perder. Desafortunadamente, Marinette no había contado con que sus sentimientos por él no cambiarían.

– Acompáñame– dijo Adrien de repente. 

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó Marinette alarmada – yo empezaré mi primer curso en la universidad en dos meses, no puedo irme, y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. 

– No te pido que vengas conmigo, yo solo necesito que alguien me lleve a la frontera alemana. Después, decidiré qué hacer, tal vez regrese, tal vez salga del país, sólo necesito unos días para pensar. 

–Adrien…

– Por favor, Marinette – pidió Adrien– tú no te equivocas, lo cierto es que no tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que debo hacer. A veces, yo decido dejar París, en otras ocasiones, quiero insistir, tal vez, papá dé el brazo a torcer, pero luego me doy cuenta de que nunca será así, por lo que vuelvo a mi plan original. 

– Yo te ayudaré – dijo Marinette sin dudarlo. Aquello estaba mucho más allá de lo que ella podía manejar. Ella no podía negarse a la petición desesperada de un amigo, mucho menos, si este era Adrien Agreste, de quien llevaba enamorada por casi cinco años. 

– Te llevaré a la frontera alemana, mientras que decides que debes hacer – dijo Marinette. Adrien le dedicó una sonrisa. – solo tengo una condición. 

– ¿Cuál? – preguntó Adrien. 

– Rentaremos un auto– respondió Marinette – ni siquiera quiero imaginarme qué sería de mí si regresara por mi cuenta con el automóvil de tu papá. 

– Probablemente, haría que te arrestaran y pensaría que quisiste robar su auto– dijo Adrien. Al principio, Marinette pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era así. 

– Vaya… – murmuró Marinette. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


Marinette y Adrien consiguieron un auto familiar de buen costo. Era lo suficientemente bueno para transportarlos de ida y vuelta a la frontera alemana. Marinette condujo de regreso a casa, en donde tomó una pequeña maleta con ropa suficiente para un par de días de viaje. Lo cierto era que ella guardaba la silenciosa esperanza de convencer a Adrien de que abandonara aquel arriesgado plan, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema, pues hasta ahora, él ni siquiera había querido decirle la razón por la que había tomado semejante decisión. 

– Esto es una locura – dijo Marinette después de un largo rato de silencio. Ella ya había llegado a la carretera, y juntos ya habían pasado Versalles, así que ahora era oficial, los dos estaban lejos de París, de camino a Alemania. 

– ¿Por lo menos sabes hablar alemán? – preguntó Marinette de repente. 

– No, pero puedo aprender – dijo Adrien. 

– ¿Cómo planeas conseguir trabajo? 

– Para ser modelo, no necesitas hablar. 

– Por favor, Adrien, esto es una locura – insistió Marinette quien nunca se había opuesto a uno de los deseos de Adrien pero aquello estaba mucho más allá de lo que Marinette nunca se hubiera atrevido a concebir. 

– Adrien – empezó Marinette – debe existir alguna solución – dijo ella en tanto sentía la desesperación crecer en su voz. 

– Marinette te juró que si yo… – comenzó Adrien, pero él no terminó la frase, ya que se quedó mirando hacía su ventana.

– Marinette – inició nuevamente – creo que tenemos un neumático desinflado. Un conductor me hizo una señal, pero ahora estoy seguro, debemos detenernos– dijo Adrien en tanto señalaba el espejo retrovisor. 

Marinette hizo caso a la advertencia de Adrien, por lo que tan pronto vió uno de aquellos teléfonos de emergencias en las carreteras se detuvo junto a él. Marinette se bajó del auto y se dio cuenta de que el neumático estaba completamente desinflado. 

– Tenemos que cambiar el neumático – dijo Marinette. 

– No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer aquello – respondió Adrien – El Gorila es quien se encarga de eso. 

– Yo sí sé hacerlo– dijo Marinette mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se ponía manos a la obra. Ella sintió de inmediato el frío invernal colarse en sus huesos. Ciertamente, lo último que deseaba era abandonar el interior cálido del auto para tener que soportar aquella temperatura mientras que luchaba con un neumático desinflado, sin que su acompañante fuera de mucha utilidad. 

Ella tomó la caja de herramientas en tanto Adrien sacaba la llanta trasera del baúl. El cambio fue rápido, considerando las circunstancias, pero en cuanto ella puso la llanta, notó que había algo que marchaba muy mal. 

– El repuesto está arruinado – dijo Marinette, quien comprobaba una y otra vez que le faltaba aire.

– Debemos llamar al servicio de la aseguradora – respondió Adrien – puede que en el auto de papá nos hubieran arrestado, pero esto nunca hubiera pasado. – dijo. Marinette lo miró exasperada. 

– ¿Prefieres que nos hubieran arrestado? – preguntó. 

– Por lo menos en una cárcel hay calefacción. – dijo Adrien frotándose los brazos. 

– Eres un niño rico consentido – bromeó Marinette, por lo que él le sonrió. 

– Lo sé – respondió Adrien dirigiéndome una sonrisa – es por eso, que es una suerte que uno de los dos sepa sobrevivir. Es por eso que te necesito, Marinette, moriría en medio de esta carretera sin tí. 

Marinette se rió levemente, ya que era evidente que aquello era una broma. Aún así, ella no pudo dejar de sentir una especie de escalofrío en cuanto escuchó aquello, pues aunque él no continuara con aquella locura de escapar a Alemania, Adrien quería marcharse del país. Ella trató de ocupar su mente por lo que comenzó a buscar los papeles del servicio de alquiler, allí probablemente podrían encontrar el teléfono de la aseguradora. 

Marinette tomó su móvil y marcó el teléfono de la aseguradora. Mientras ella solucionaba aquello, vió que el celular de Adrien comenzaba a iluminarse, ella estaba segura de que se trataba de una llamada entrante. Él miró la pantalla y se alejó con el fin de tener un poco más de privacidad. 

– La grúa llegará a las 17 y 50, pero me temo que el arreglo tendrá que esperar a mañana – dijo la asistente al otro lado del teléfono. 

– Entiendo – respondió Marinette quien acordó los detalles con la operadora. En tanto Adrien colgaba su propio teléfono y se acercaba hacia ella. 

– Tengo malas noticias y buenas noticias – empezó Marinette– la buena noticia es que el servicio de mantenimiento llegará en dos horas, y podremos esperar en el auto. La mala noticia es que tendremos que pasar esta noche en Reims, que es la ciudad más cercana. Mañana nos entregarán el auto, por lo que tendremos que esperar antes de continuar nuestro viaje. 

– Yo sólo tengo una noticia, y es pésima – dijo Adrien. – El vuelo de papá fue cancelado por el invierno, tuvo que regresar a casa, y ya se ha dado cuenta de que no estoy en París. 

– ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Que me encontraba en Alemania– respondió Adrien quien parecía saber que Marinette se enfadaría al escuchar esto. 

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? – preguntó Marinette molesta– eso es muy grave, Adrien, no puedes decirle una mentira como aquella a tu papá, él creerá que te encuentras en otro país. 

– Por lo tanto, me buscará allá, ni siquiera se imaginara que aún me encuentro en Francia– dijo Adrien astutamente. 

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior. Ella no sabía qué decir, lo cierto era que ella nunca le había dicho una mentira como aquella a sus padres. Lentamente, Marinette se puso su chaqueta evitando así la mirada de Adrien. Ella regresó al asiento del copiloto, en tanto él la seguía. 

– Estás molesta – dijo Adrien mirándola con atención. 

– No lo estoy – negó Marinette – pero estoy muy preocupada por ti, por las apresuradas decisiones que estás tomando. Adrien, debe existir una forma de llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con tu papá, alguna forma en que ustedes puedan solucionar… 

– Marinette – la interrumpió Adrien muy serio – Tu no entiendes cómo es papá. 

– No… – empezó ella, pero él la interrumpió con la mano. 

– Por favor, déjame continuar – pidió Adrien. – tú no lo entiendes. Tus padres son personas razonables, tú eres una persona razonable, pero todos aquellos a mi alrededor no lo son. En especial, papá. Él es la persona más intransigente del mundo. 

– Claro que no lo es – dijo Marinette tratando de levantarle el ánimo a Adrien, ya que su humor se tornaba cada vez peor conforme continuaba hablando – ¿Recuerdas cómo accedió a dejarte ir de viaje a Nueva York? 

– ¿Y tú recuerdas como me obligó a salir de allí? – preguntó Adrien. Marinette permaneció en silencio, ya que ella aún recordaba la forma casi humillante en que él lo había obligado a dejar Nueva York, dándole a entender en frente de todos sus compañeros de clase que él era poco menos que un incapaz a los ojos de Gabriel Agreste – papá es del tipo de personas que lanzaría pequeñas migas de pan a un hambriento para convencerlo de que nunca volverá a pasar hambre, mientras él esté a cargo, nunca podré estar satisfecho. 

– ¿Por qué quieres marcharte, Adrien? – preguntó Marinette quien sentía su corazón latir a gran velocidad, pues a pesar de su extraña relación, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para convencerlo de quedarse. 

– No te puedo decir, Marinette. 

– ¿No confias en mi? – preguntó Marinette dolida. 

– Claro que confío en ti – dijo Adrien – de lo contrario, nunca te habría traído conmigo. Pero, yo no creo que puedas comprenderlo. 

– Woow, gracias por el voto de confianza – dijo Marinette mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia el lado contrario. 

– No te molestes, por favor, creo que aquello se escuchó mal. 

– ¿Realmente lo crees? – preguntó Marinette dedicando una de sus peores miradas. 

– Es que es un asunto contradictorio – dijo Adrien. – vas a pensar que soy aún más irracional de lo que ya lo haces. 

– Eso no es físicamente posible – respondió Marinette. 

– Papá quiere que me vaya a estudiar a los Estados Unidos – confesó Adrien. 

– No entiendo, tú quieres marcharte a Alemania.Yo pensé que querías dejar el país – dijo Marinette. Adrien tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. 

– Marinette – comenzó Adrien – yo no puedo dejar París. Yo tengo responsabilidades allí. La razón por la que escogí Alemania es porque no está lejos de Francia. Mi plan era vivir allá unas cuantas semanas, y lentamente acercarme lo más posible a París nuevamente. 

– ¿Por qué no puedes dejar París? – preguntó Marinette. 

– ¿Yo dije eso? – preguntó Adrien. Marinette intuyó que él había dicho más de la cuenta, y que ahora se encontraba pensando en alguna mentira – quiero decir, yo no quiero dejar París, no deseo hacerlo. 

– Pero tú dijiste que tienes responsabilidades en París – insistió Marinette. 

– Por su puesto, lo dije porque no quiero dejar París– insistió Adrien. 

Aquel comentario no tuvo sentido alguno. Marinette se imaginó a sí misma en aquella posición, si ella se viera obligada a dejar París, aquello sería un problema. Aquella ciudad era el centro de la actividad de Akumas en el mundo. Puede que los otros superhéroes a lo largo del planeta pudieran confrontar diferentes amenazas, pero el miraculous de Ladybug era el amuleto más poderoso que se hubiera creado, y tenía el set de habilidades necesario para confrontar a Hawkmoth.

Lo cierto era que si alguien pusiera a Marinette en aquella situación, ella también habría buscado la forma de mantenerse lo más cerca posible a París. Sin embargo, Adrien no era Ladybug. Él no debía permanecer en la ciudad con el fin de protegerla, él no era Ladybug. 

– _ Pero podría ser Chat Noir _ – se dijo Marinette a sí misma.

Marinette negó con la cabeza como tratando de sacar aquellas ideas, ya que el hecho de que Adrien no quisiera dejar la ciudad no implicaba que se trataba de Chat Noir. A pesar de que ella ya había albergado aquella sospecha en varias ocasiones durante el transcurso de los años, ella decidió que lo más conveniente era dejar de lado aquella teoría, y encontrar otra más plausible. 

– Adrien– empezó Marinette tras un largo silencio – ¿Hay alguien a quien no quieras dejar atrás en París? ¿Acaso se trata de alguna chica o un chico que no quieres abandonar? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Hay alguien a quien no quiero abandonar – dijo Adrien confirmando las suposiciones de Marinette – el problema es que ella no me echará de menos como yo lo hago. 

– Pensé que tenías una relación y no querías terminarla. 

– No tengo ninguna relación secreta – dijo Adrien quien apartó su mirada del parabrisas y la puso sobre Marinette – simplemente, hay alguien de quien he estado enamorado desde hace años, pero ella jamás me verá como más que un amigo. 

– Sé cómo se siente – dijo Marinette acomodándose en su asiento y apartando su mirada de Adrien. 

– ¿En serio? 

– Si. 

– Una vez hablé con Nino acerca de esto – dijo Adrien – por su puesto, él me dijo que tenía que confesárselo, pero supe de inmediato que aquello sería un error. Yo tuve la impresión de que al principio de nuestra relación ella tan sólo me soportaba, de que la hacía sentir incómoda, y ni siquiera aún estoy seguro. 

– ¿Entonces, no es ella la razón por la que no quieres dejar París? – preguntó Marinette. 

– No lo es, por mucho que me duela dejarla, tengo que permanecer en París por otras razones. 

– ¿Cuales? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Lo usual, quiero conservar mis amistades. Yo aún creo que la ciudad tiene mucho que ofrecer. Me siento cómodo viviendo allí – dijo Adrien casualmente. 

Marinette entendió de inmediato que no era conveniente insistir. Para ella fue claro que él estaba usando excusas genéricas, y no tenía la menor intención de decirle la verdad. Ella no deseaba poner a Adrien en una posición incómoda, en la que tuviera que revelarle sus intimidades sólo por complacerla, por lo que decidió dejarlo en paz, con sus secretos y sus malas decisiones. 

– Adrien– dijo Marinette mientras miraba a través de la ventana. – creo que los mecánicos de la aseguradora ya se encuentran aquí. 

– Sí, yo también lo creo– respondió Adrien quien desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto. 

Marinette lo imitó. Después, los mecánicos subieron el auto al vehículo y lo llevaron. Uno de los sujetos gruñó de mala gana que tenía que llevarlos a Reims en la segunda cabina de su camioneta, ya que la compañía aseguradora los obligaba a prestar ese servicio. Ella apreció el gesto, pero odio cada minuto que pasó en aquel horroroso vehículo. El asiento trasero apestaba a gasolina, y parecía una especie de altar adolecente a aquellas bandas de punk rock de los 2000, los asientos se encontraban tapizados de una clase de tartán de cuadros rojos y negros, mientras que una gran cantidad de calcomanías de anime bandas de rock los miraban con ojos descoloridos por el tiempo. 

– ¿Les gusta la decoración? – preguntó el sujeto quien se veía casi cerca de cumplir la treintena, y quien claramente los atrapó mirando. 

– Es… juvenil – respondió Adrien alegremente. Ella sonrió y agradeció que Adrien fuera tan amable. Ella no quería ser grosera, pero aquello era realmente hilarante. 

Como era de esperarse, el melodico Punk rock de los 2000 comenzó a sonar en toda su gloria y a máximo volumen, mientras que el olor de gasolina era cada vez más insoportable. Y así continuó un viaje de cerca de una hora, hasta que finalmente se acercaron lo suficiente a la ciudad como para encontrar un hotel decente de mediano presupuesto. Marinette prácticamente se lanzó del vehículo. 

– Necesito una ducha, no me puedo quitar el olor de la gasolina de mi cabeza– se quejó Adrien mientras avanzaban por las calles prácticamente vacías. – ¿Te encuentras bien Marinette? – preguntó – te ves pálida. 

– No es nada, solo estoy algo mareada, tal vez fue el olor, o la velocidad, o tal vez, mi sentido de la estética visual y musical que fue herido – bromeó Marinette. Adrien rió levemente. 

– El hotel de ahí se ve bien– dijo Adrien mientras señalaba un hotel que a decir verdad, parecía un motel reformado, y ahora era un hotel de una cadena de bajo costo. Marinette se tranquilizó al verlo, pues, por lo menos parecía confiable. 

– Tienes razón– aceptó Marinette. 

Ambos solicitaron una habitación. Marinette se decidió por la cama junto a la ventana, en tanto se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el colchón. Ella estaba exhausta. Aquel día no había sido precisamente lo que ella había planeado. En un momento se encontraba despidiendo a sus padres frente a la panadería, y al siguiente, escondiéndose de Gabriel Agreste en un hotel en la mitad de la nada. 

– Lamento haberte empujado conmigo hacía todo este desastre – dijo Adrien de repente, quien también se acomodó sobre su propia cama. Marinette se sorprendió por aquel comentario, sentía como si él le hubiera leído sus pensamientos. 

– Yo me ofrecí a ayudar, tu no me obligaste – dijo Marinette quien volteó su cabeza en la almohada, y lo miró atentamente. Adrien la imitó, y se acostó de lado en su propia cama, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en su mano. 

– ¿Por qué lo haces? – preguntó Adrien – Siempre te involucras, no es que me moleste, todo lo contrario, admiro tu fortaleza. Yo siempre he sentido que no tengo el suficiente carácter cómo para lograr que me escuchen, pero tu lo tienes. 

– Gracias – dijo Marinette sonrojándose ligeramente por aquella abierta y efusiva muestra de admiración. En principio, ella se sintió tentada a negarlo, pero no le haría un favor a Adrien evadiendo la verdad, casi sería un insulto a su inteligencia negarle aquel momento de honesta autocrítica. 

– Por eso quería marcharme. Estoy harto de complacerlos a todos, estoy harto de no tener control alguno sobre mi vida – dijo Adrien. 

– No quiero ser aguafiestas, Adrien– respondió Marinette – pero creo firmemente que lo que estás haciendo no es tomar control sobre tu vida. Esta huida es bastante desesperada e improvisada, es casi como si te estuvieras preparando para el desastre. 

– ¿Realmente lo crees? – preguntó Adrien quien se veía algo molesto – ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿hablar con papá? oh sí, por qué él será tan comprensivo – dijo él. Marinette se sorprendió. Ella nunca lo había escuchado tan molesto. Este asunto verdaderamente parecía estar acabando con los nervios de Adrien. 

– Simplemente creo que no era buena idea huir de tu casa con un par de euros en el bolsillo, con un auto robado que ni siquiera podía manejar y un plan verdadero – dijo Marinette. Adrien se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y se frotó el rostro. 

– ¿Qué sugieres entonces? – preguntó Adrien. 

– Francamente no lo sé. Pero, creo que por ahora lo más sensato sería buscar comida. Los dos estamos hambrientos, y yo aún me encuentro mareada gracias a la forma de conducir de aquel sujeto– dijo Marinette. – yo invito. 

– No tienes que hacerlo – dijo Adrien. 

– Quiero hacerlo– respondió Marinette. 

Marinette se levantó con la intención de lavarse el rostro y arreglarse el cabello. Después, juntos caminaron hacia un restaurante de comida rápida a un par de calles. Adrien y Marinette comieron su hamburguesa. Ella apreció la ligera conversación que sostuvieron. En el pasado, ella no hubiera podido hacer aquello. Probablemente, se habría sentido tan nerviosa que hubiera balbuceado durante todo el rato, y lo habría hecho sentir culpable por hacerla sentir incómoda. 

De repente. Marinette recordó la conversación que había sostenido con Adrien. Él había dicho que existía una chica que le gustaba, y que él sospechaba que la hacía sentir incómoda, a pesar de ser amigos. Por primera vez en años, Marinette sintió algo parecido a la esperanza renacer en su pecho. Ella había enterrado profundamente sus sentimientos por Adrien, pero esta pequeña sospecha había expuesto algo que creyó completamente imposible. En aquel momento, Marinette tuvo una clara visión de sí misma de 14 años, sintiéndose completamente emocionada por una carta desechada por Adrien en la que hacía referencia a una chica parecida a ella. En aquel entonces, ella también creyó que existía la posibilidad de ser la persona a la que él quería, pero se llevó una terrible decepción. 

– Pronto oscurecerá – dijo Adrien – creo que deberíamos regresar al hotel. 

– Tienes razón– contestó Marinette. 

Los dos emprendieron el camino de vuelta en las calles desiertas, ya que se encontraban en la parte circundante de la ciudad. Marinette apreció los terrenos que rodeaban el hotel, ya que se trataba de un bosque cubierto de nieve que parecía brillar gracias a la luz del atardecer. 

– Si lo deseas, mañana podemos dar una vuelta por los alrededores – dijo Adrien al ver que ella se sentía atraída por aquello. 

– Eso me gustaría mucho– respondió Marinette. 

Los dos se dirigieron a la parte trasera del hotel, en donde se encontraba su habitación, justo en frente de la propiedad que separaba el hotel del bosque. Marinette había olvidado su tarjeta en el interior de la habitación, por lo que le pidió a Adrien que abriera la puerta, mientras que ella daba pequeños saltitos en su puesto, tratando de calentarse. De repente, Marinette escuchó un sonido inquietante. Ella estaba segura de que se trataba de una especie de zumbido metálico que parecía rasgar sus oídos. 

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Adrien al ver que Marinette no entraba a la habitación, pese a que él ya había abierto la puerta. 

– ¿Escuchas ese sonido? – preguntó Marinette. Adrien se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos y prestó atención a su alrededor. 

– Parece una especie de zumbido – dijo Adrien de repente. 

– Espérame aquí – dijo Marinette mientras se disponía a dejarlo. Sin embargo, ella sintió su firme agarre en su codo. 

– Por supuesto que no – dijo Adrien mientras que la empujaba delicadamente hacía atrás. – podría ser peligroso, lo mejor será que yo vaya a ver que sucede. 

Marinette se sintió ligeramente exasperada. Por una parte, apreciaba la preocupación. Pero, por otra parte, no encontró especialmente divertido el tono condescendiente con el que él dijo aquello. Adrien no tenía la foto completa de la situación. Ella era Ladybug, si existía alguien quien podría enfrentarse a aquello era ella. 

– No me quedaré aquí mientras te internas en el bosque. Lo mejor será que tú te quedes– dijo Marinette. 

– No – dijo firmemente Adrien – no te dejaré ir sola al bosque, ya está oscuro y no sabemos que podríamos encontrarnos. 

– Está bien – aceptó Marinette de mala gana – vamos los dos– dijo ella quien planeaba usar la primera oportunidad para deshacerse de Adrien y convertirse en Ladybug, si la situación llegaba a requerirlo. 

Lentamente, los dos se adentraron en el bosque mientras que Marinette se mantenía alerta. El sonido parecía hacerse más y más fuerte conforme avanzaban, en tanto que lo único que los rodeaba era la oscuridad del bosque cubierto de nieve. Ella se asustó al sentir que el bosque no emitía sonido alguno más que el mecánico zumbido que no parecía salir de ninguna criatura existente en la naturaleza. 

Adrien parecía encontrarse casi tan asustada como él, ya que miraba a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, cómo si esperara que algo los atacara de repente desde las tinieblas. Marinette apartó la vista de él, hasta que un grito la alertó. 

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Marinette mientras acompañaba a Adrien quien se hallaba en el suelo. 

– Me tropecé con una rama – se quejó Adrien mientras se frotaba el tobillo. 

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Marinette – ¿te encuentras lastimado? ¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte?

Adrien levantó la mirada de su tobillo a Marinette. Aquello fue extraño, ya que le dedicó una mirada casi sorprendida, cómo si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que se encontraba allí frente a él. Adrien levantó una de sus manos y rozó con sus dedos la mejilla de Marinette. 

– No te preocupes, no creo que haya sido grave, fue una fea caída. Estoy seguro de que puedo caminar– dijo Adrien. 

De repente, Marinette rompió el contacto con la mano de Adrien, ya que era obvio que algo había cambiado en el ambiente. El sonido se detuvo y las aves nocturnas comenzaron a ulular. Ella sintió como si algo se hubiera liberado en el ambiente. 

– El zumbido se fue – dijo Adrien. En aquel momento, el ladrido de un perro llamó su atención. 

– ¿Quién se encuentra ahí? – preguntó el recepcionista que los había recibido un par de horas antes, quien se acercó en compañía de un enorme perro café, el que lucía tan nervioso, cómo aquel que lo sostenía por la correa. 

– Somos huéspedes – dijo Marinette poniéndose de pie, en tanto trataba de tranquilizar al sujeto. – escuchamos un sonido y vinimos a ver qué sucedía. 

– ¿El zumbido? – preguntó el sujeto – ¿ustedes también lo oyeron?

– Si – respondió Marinette preocupada – supongo que usted también lo hizo. 

– Si, pero fue mi compañera quien lo escuchó primero. Pensamos que sería alguna especie de dron, ya que a veces los servicios forestales los usan para vigilar esta parte del bosque, pero el sonido era muy diferente. Danielle se ofreció a buscar la fuente del sonido, pero ella no ha regresa…– dijo el sujeto, quien de inmediato se detuvo y cambió por completo su tono de voz para escucharse un poco más “casual”, aunque claramente era fingido– bien, no importa, la llamaré a casa,probablemente se fue antes de que su turno acabara. 

– Por supuesto – aceptó Marinette con una sonrisa forzada, en tanto se agachaba para ayudar a Adrien a ponerse de pie – lo mejor será que nos vayamos a nuestra habitación. 

Marinette y Adrien regresaron en silencio al hotel. Adrien tenía razón, su golpe no parecía grave, ya que tras dar un par de pasos parecía completamente recuperado. Marinette analizó en silencio la situación. Ella estaba segura de que el asunto era más grave de lo que el recepcionista dió a entender. Probablemente, él no deseaba que los huéspedes se enteraran de que existía una persona desaparecida en los terrenos del hotel. 

Al regresar a su habitación, Marinette entró al baño y se encerró allí. 

– Tikki – dijo Marinette mientras abría su cartera. Ella quería dejar a su Kwami respirar, ya que había permanecido prácticamente todo el día escondida. 

– Lo que está sucediendo es muy extraño – dijo Tikki. 

– ¿Crees que se trate de un akuma? – preguntó Marinette – o tal vez sea un asunto que le corresponda a la policía local. 

– No lo sé – respondió Tikki – pero no hay duda que sentí algo muy extraño en el bosque, tal vez se trate de la misma magia que rodea a los akumas, pero no puedo estar segura. 

Marinette frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, ya que si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que se tratara de magia, lo cierto era que ella tendría que intervenir. El problema era que debía pensar una manera para convencer a Adrien de quedarse por un poco más de tiempo en aquella ciudad, y que él aceptara darle espacio para investigar sin ponerse en riesgo en el camino. 

Ella salió lentamente de la habitación, en donde se encontró a Adrien quien se encontraba cómodamente tendido en su cama, mientras que frenéticamente cambiaba los canales de la televisión con el control remoto. Fue en ese momento, que Marinette recordó que en realidad ellos pasarían la noche juntos, completamente solos en aquella habitación en la mitad del bosque. Él pareció darse cuenta de aquella misma situación, ya que se la quedó viendo cuando ella salió del baño completamente preparada para dormir. 

– Adrien – dijo Marinette tratando de sonar casual – he estado pensando, pero creo que deberíamos quedarnos en esta ciudad por un par de días– Marinette pensó una y otra vez en la excusa que debía dar para sonar coherente, pero no podía articularla. 

– Quiero decir, tú no estás seguro de que quieras marcharte a Alemania, y lo cierto es que tu papá aún no sabe que te encuentras acá. Nosotros nos desviamos mucho del camino, y justo en este momento no tenemos auto, tal vez…

– Tienes razón – la interrumpió Adrien mientras se ponía de pie, y se sentaba junto a Marinette en su cama – yo también creo que deberíamos quedarnos un par de días en esta ciudad, si es que no tienes problema con ello, ya te he causado demasiados problemas. 

– Tu sabes perfectamente que no lo has hecho – dijo Marinette con una ligera sonrisa. 

– ¿No se molestarán tus papás? – preguntó Adrien. 

– Probablemente– dijo Marinette mientras se encogía de brazos – pero ya tengo 18 años, legalmente soy un adulto, y en un par de semanas me mudaré fuera de casa, así que a estas alturas no existe mucho a lo qué oponerse. 

– Buen punto – dijo Adrien quien dejó salir una profunda exhalación. 

Por alguna razón, este movimiento la puso nerviosa. Él estaba demasiado cerca, y toda aquella situación era casi íntima. Sin embargo, por alguna misteriosa razón, Adrien pareció sentir el deseo de hacer todo aquello aún más incómodo, ya que se dió vuelta en su dirección y tomó su mejilla, justo cómo lo había hecho momentos antes en el bosque. Marinette se sintió sonrojada, ya que pese a que él siempre había sido increíblemente gentil con ella en la forma en la que la tocaba, y cómo le hablaba, él nunca había tenido un gesto tan abiertamente romántico, y aquello no le ayudaba en nada. 

– ¿No quieres que te toque? – preguntó Adrien al sentir la incomodidad de Marinette. 

– Esto es raro – fue lo único que atinó a decir Marinette. Adrien retiró su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa. 

– Lo lamento mucho. 

– No tienes que hacerlo, es una tontería – respondió Marinete. 

Adrien no parecía de mal humor, más bien, parecía avergonzado. Aún así, él trató de esconder sus sentimientos lo mejor posible, mientras regresaba a su propia cama y prendía el televisor nuevamente, en tanto pretendía encontrarse casualmente relajado. Marinette lo imitó, y permaneció en silencio mientras que los dos veían un programa de concursos, o algo por el estilo, ya que ella no pudo entender claramente, pues su mente se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente. 

– Buenas noches, Adrien – dijo Marinette antes de cerrar los ojos. 

– Buenas noches Marinette– respondió él antes de que la habitación se tornara completamente oscura. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**_[Dos en el camino]_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

  
  
  
  


– No puedo creer que olvidaste poner la ropa en la secadora – se quejó Sabine por teléfono en tanto Marinette hablaba con ella. 

– Lo lamento, Mamá– respondió Marinette. 

– En momentos como estos no puedo dejar de preocuparme por tí. Te irás de casa en un poco más de un mes, y comenzarás a encargarte de tus propios asuntos, pero aún sigues actuando de la misma descuidada manera– dijo.

– No es gran cosa, solo algo de ropa en la secadora – dijo Marinette restándole importancia. 

– No sería la gran cosa si solo fuera la ropa de la secadora. Pero, también están tus constantes tardanzas, y tu incapacidad de hacer las cosas más pequeñas como devolver un traje de grado al servicio de renta– dijo tranquilamente Sabine, aunque aquello tan sólo hizo sentir peor a Marinette. 

– Me preocupas Marinette – dijo su mamá – estas cosas parecen pequeñas, pero cada una suma, y si no eres capaz de cumplir con estas tareas, tu calidad de vida se verá muy afectada, serán multas que pagar, arreglos largos y costosos, estrés, y otra gran cantidad de consecuencias que a la larga, te afectarán. 

– Lo sé mamá – respondió tristemente Marinette. 

– No quiero seguir regañando, querida, tu sabes lo que debes hacer, por favor, quiero que lo pienses – dijo Sabine en un tono que claramente quería decir que esperaba dar aquella conversación por terminada. – podrías repetirme ¿En dónde se encuentran? ¿y cuanto tiempo piensan permanecer allá?

– En Reims – dijo Marinette – solo un par de días más, espero que volvamos tan pronto pueda convencer a Adrien de que su plan es terrible. 

– Espero que tengas suerte, querida, me preocupa ese muchacho. 

– A mí también – contestó Marinette. 

– Por favor, llámame esta noche. Me sentiría aliviada si me dijeras cuando vas a volver. 

– Si mamá, lo haré. 

– Adiós querida.

– Adiós Mamá. 

Marinette colgó el teléfono. Ella aún se encontraba sentada en su cama y cubierta por las cobijas.Sabine creía que ella era incapaz de sobrevivir en la vida real, y ella no la podía culpar. Lo cierto era que a los ojos de una persona normal, el comportamiento de Marinette debía ser completamente inexplicable. Se suponía que ella era una chica de 18 años, con las preocupaciones propias de su edad. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra: Marinette era Ladybug, y no existían suficientes horas en el día para atender su vida normal y sus ocupaciones como heroína, mucho menos ahora que se encontraba a puertas de vivir como una adulta. 

Marinette miró nuevamente la pantalla de su celular, y se dio cuenta de que Adrien se estaba tardando demasiado. Él tan sólo había caminado hasta el lobby del hotel con el fin de comprar el desayuno. Sin embargo, ya había pasado poco menos de una hora, y él seguía sin regresar. Mientras ella se hallaba pensando él, Adrien entró a la habitación. Ella encontró casi increíble que él mismo Adrien Agreste que salía en glamurosas campañas de perfume, fuera la persona que había salido a la cama con una sucia pijama gris, cubierta tan solo de su abrigo de invierno. Él ni siquiera se había tomado el trabajo de acomodar siquiera un poco su cabello o ponerse zapatos. 

– Por favor, dime que no caminaste sobre la nieve en pantuflas – dijo Marinette – te dará un resfriado terrible. 

– Solo fuí a la cafetería del hotel – dijo Adrien mientras ponía la bolsa de comida y un cartón con dos vasos de café sobre la mesa de noche que separaba las dos camas. 

– No creerás lo que pasó – comenzó Adrien nuevamente – mientras que se sentaba junto a Marinette en su cama y acercaba la bolsa de comida hacía ellos – ¿Te molesta si me cubro con tus cobijas? hace frío – dijo él mientras apartaba las sabanas y se sentaba junto a ella sin esperar la respuesta de Marinette. 

– No hay problema – dijo Marinette quien por poco salta de la cama al sentir los pies fríos de Adrien entrar en contacto con su piel. 

– ¡Oh!– dijo Marinette riendo – pareces una paleta. 

– ¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó Adrien. Él repitió el movimiento al darse cuenta de que ella lo encontraba divertido. 

– No me toques con esos pies fríos – repitió Marinette, quien le dió una patada a Adrien por debajo de las cobijas. Al sentir aquello, él volvió a acercar su pie. 

– Todo el mundo piensa que eres gentil, Adrien Agreste, pero yo sé la verdad, también puedes ser un cretino con pies fríos– dijo Marinette mientras sacaba un contenedor con fruta picada de la bolsa. 

Los dos compartieron el desayuno y tomaron su café en medio de aquella misma despreocupada conversación que habían tenido el día anterior, durante la cena. 

– Dijiste que tenías algo que contarme – recordó Marinette, ya que Adrien nunca terminó su historia. 

– Oh, si. La policía estaba en el lobby del hotel. La recepcionista aún sigue desaparecida. El otro recepcionista cree que se trata de una recaída, aparentemente, ella olvidó tomar sus medicamentos, o algo así. 

– Probablemente– dijo Marinette quien no se encontraba convencida. Ella aun recordaba que Tikki había planteado la posibilidad de que podría tratarse de magia, y un akuma no podía ser descartado tan fácilmente, pese a que esta perspectiva asustaba a Marinette. Aquello significaba que el alcance de Hawkmoth trascendía las fronteras de París, y si era así, Marinette se encontraría en serios problemas. 

– ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Adrien – ¿Te hago sentir incómoda? ¿quieres que me aleje?

– No, no es eso. 

– Te estoy haciendo sentir nerviosa con todo el tema de la recepcionista – dijo Adrien. 

– Un poco – admitió Marinette. Quien no quedó contenta con la suposición del compañero de trabajo de la chica perdida. Ella sabía que algo muy extraño había ocurrido en el bosque aquella noche. Ese zumbido que todos habían escuchado no era natural. 

– Marinette – empezó Adrien nervioso, cómo si se encontrara a punto de decir alguna tontería – he pensado que sería buena idea que luego de ir a recoger el automóvil podríamos tomarnos un momento para conocer el bosque detrás del hotel. Yo leí en los panfletos de la recepción que hace parte de un camino de senderismo, y nada como la naturaleza para refleccionar ¿No lo crees? 

Aquello resultó increíblemente oportuno para Marinette. Para ser honesta, ella creía que no existía peor momento para pasear por el bosque que aquel. Después de todo, los dos se encontraban varados en una ciudad en medio del camino, mientras que buscaban continuar con una huida desesperada y poco razonable del país. En otras circunstancias, ella se habría negado rotundamente. Pero, ella debía investigar qué estaba sucediendo por lo que decidió que llevaría a cabo el descabellado plan de Adrien. 

– Suena como una buena idea – dijo Marinette. Adrien parecía más sorprendido que feliz por su respuesta, pero no se quejó. 

– Supongo que sí– dijo Adrien. 

Los dos partieron hacia el sector comercial de la ciudad, en donde no les costó trabajo encontrar el taller. Marinette y Adrien tuvieron que esperar otra irritante hora antes de que les entregaran el automóvil. Marinette se sentó nuevamente al volante y juntos regresaron hacia el hotel. Lentamente, los dos se aproximaron al bosque. La capa blanca de nieve que lo cubría el día anterior, aún se encontraba completamente inmaculada, mientras los árboles con las ramas desnudas se alzaban hacia el cielo.

Marinette pensó que aquel paisaje era hermoso, un poco nostálgico, aunque si se miraba con atención, parecía que escondía algo. Marinette tomó la iniciativa en tanto avanzaban por el bosque en silencio. 

– Marinette – dijo Adrien de repente. 

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Marinette . 

– Me preguntaba… – inició Adrien nervioso – si tendrás compañeras de apartamento cuando te mudes por tu cuenta. 

– No tengo. En realidad, yo estaba buscando una – dijo Marinette. 

– ¿Podría ser un compañero, en lugar de una compañera? – preguntó Adrien. Ella entendió de inmediato lo que Adrien quería decir: él quería preguntarle si habría una posibilidad de vivir con ella. Marinette reflexionó por algunos segundos. 

– Supongo que sí – dijo Marinette. 

Adrien no contestó, y Marinette se sintió aliviada con su silencio, pues temía que aquello fuera completamente contraproducente. El enamoramiento de Marinette había pasado por diferentes grados de intensidad con el paso de los años. Durante ciertas temporadas, ella estaba tan enamorada de Adrien que casi le dolía pensar que él no correspondiera sus sentimientos, mientras que en otras oportunidades, quería dejar todo aquello en el pasado y olvidarse de él. 

– Francamente no creo que a Luka le guste que los dos vivamos juntos– dijo Adrien. 

– Luka y yo llevamos casi diez meses separados – contestó Marinette firmemente. 

Ella se había olvidado de Luka, como siempre ocurría. A los ojos de Marinette, Luka comenzó siendo una víctima indirecta de la situación. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, su relación había dejado de ser simplemente blanca y negra. Él entendía a Marinette, sabía a qué atenerse cuando estaba con ella, y genuinamente no le importaba. Marinette había comenzado a pensar que ambos compartían una especie de relación de amistad, con eventuales tintes sexuales, en la que a veces pasaban como novios frente a sus amistades, y en otras ocasiones no. 

Al principio, Marinette se sintió incómoda. Ella sentía que no era normal, después de todo, pensaba que tenía el cerebro un poco lavado por los ideales románticos de las películas. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo entendió que el concepto de “ _ normal _ ” no existe, todo el mundo es un poco anormal en su propia manera. Ella no se sentía miserable, como se suponía que debía hacerlo. En realidad, estaba contenta con la relación que compartió con Luka, y fue divertido mientras duró, pero hacía un par de meses que finalmente habían decidido que querían comenzar a conocer a otras personas. Después de todo, ambos estaban por entrar a la universidad. 

– Bien, si te he de ser honesto, yo creía que ustedes tenían una de esas relaciones en las que las parejas se separan y vuelven a estar juntos después de un tiempo – dijo Adrien. 

– Esta vez no, esta vez es definitivo – contestó Marinette. Sin embargo, Adrien la miró con una expresión incrédula. 

– Luka se iba a la universidad, y yo me iré en un par de meses, puede que conozcamos nuevas personas, y los dos queríamos tener nuestras perspectivas abiertas– dijo Marinette, quien francamente no sabía por qué necesitaba explicarse ante él. 

– Ustedes siempre se veían como hechos el uno para el otro– dijo Adrien quien claramente parecía interesado en seguir aquel tema de conversación– aunque rompieran, yo sabía que eventualmente volverían. El año pasado ustedes fueron muy cercanos, yo apenas te ví durante ese tiempo. 

Marinette supo de inmediato a qué se refería. Ella había pasado por uno de aquellos periodos en los que apenas pensaba en Adrien. Adicionalmente, Marinette se encontraba ocupada siendo la guardiana de los Miraculous, salvando París, consiguiendo trabajos y manejando una tienda de accesorios por internet para ahorrar dinero, e involucrándose en cuanta actividad extracurricular encontraba, con el fin de que esto le ayudara a conseguir una beca para financiar sus estudios. 

– El año pasado fue difícil, apenas tuve tiempo para algo que no fuera el colegio y el trabajo – dijo Marinette. 

– Tienes razón – dijo Adrien – te comprendo perfectamente, yo también sé lo que se siente no tener tiempo. A veces pienso que es una suerte que la única novia que he tenido sea una persona con una vida familiar tan bizarra como la mía, de lo contrario, no sé cómo habría podido explicar todas las rarezas de papá. Yo también siento que me ahogo en las responsabilidades. 

– ¿Es por eso que quieres irte? – preguntó Marinette– ¿Para escapar de tus responsabilidades? 

– No es así, lo hago precisamente para poder cumplir con mis responsabilidades– murmuró Adrien. 

Adrien no le preguntó qué quería decir con aquellas palabras. De repente, Marinette recordó la sospecha que tuvo el día anterior, la misma que había tenido durante el transcurso de los años. Adrien podría ser Chat Noir, pues las coincidencias eran demasiadas. Marinette silenció aquellos pensamientos, ya que no le convendría a nadie que ella estuviera en lo cierto, los dos tendrían que renunciar a ser super héroes. 

Marinette recordó que en un par de oportunidades vio a Adrien acercarse a Chat Noir. Sin embargo, ella mejor que nadie sabía que no podía confiar en sus propios ojos y oídos. Después de todo, Marinette también había ideado complejos planes para alejar las sospechas. Si ella había logrado ocultar la verdad, lo más posible es que él también lo consiguiera. 

– ¿Por qué terminaron Luka y tú? – preguntó Adrien en un tono tan fingidamente casual que por poco hace que Marinette soltara una fuerte carcajada. Era obvio que él moría de la curiosidad, y ella no podía culparlo, su rompimiento con Luka en realidad debía ser todo un jugoso chisme. 

– Sé que estás muriendo por escuchar una jugosa historia de traición y drama, como todos los demás, pero lo cierto es que no te la puedo dar. La verdad es que él se iba para la universidad, y creo que después de tanto tiempo finalmente estábamos algo cansados el uno del otro – comentó Marinette. 

– Siempre pensé que lo de ustedes era muy, muy permanente, como ese tipo de parejas que se conocen cuando aún van al colegio y se casan cuando son mayores– dijo Adrien, por lo que Marinette no pudo evitar reír. 

– Nuestra relación no era así – dijo Marinette– entre él y yo había química, y los dos lo disfrutamos mientras duró, pero nunca fue como tú lo describes. Los dos salíamos con otras personas por un tiempo y después volvíamos al lado del otro. Yo supongo que era cómodo para los dos, pensar que había alguien que entendía la parte caótica de tu personalidad y aún así te aceptaba como eras. 

– Eso quiere decir que ustedes definitivamente no están juntos en este momento– dijo Adrien. 

– Ya te lo dije, no lo estamos. 

– Oh – dijo Adrien. 

Adrien no mostró emoción alguna cuando dijo aquello, por lo que Marinette no supo qué pensar. Aquella no parecía el tipo de reacción que se tiene cuando se escucha una simple historia de relaciones ajenas. Todo lo contrario, él parecía pensativo. 

Marinette y Adrien salieron del bosque, y llegaron a un canal rodeado de terrenos de cultivo. Toda la región era rural, y el bosque detrás del hotel parecía ser una especie de terreno inmaculado en aquel paisaje. Todo se encontraba poblado, e incluso contaba con un sendero pavimentado para los turistas que lo visitaban. Marinette miró con atención, pensando que fuese lo que fuese, no la tendría fácil al esconderse en aquellos terrenos en donde lo único que habían eran granjas y terrenos cultivables. Sin embargo, no había rastro de la criatura o de la recepcionista desaparecida. 

– Pareces distraída – dijo Adrien – no dejas de mirar alrededor. 

– Lo siento – respondió Marinette – es que no he podido dejar de pensar en la recepcionista desaparecida. Es difícil perderse aquí, todo está rodeado de granjas, alguno de los habitantes pudo haberla visto...– A menos que ella se hubiera caído – concluyó Marinette al ver hacia el canal junto a ellos. 

– ¿Crees que podría estar muerta? – preguntó Adrien preocupado. 

– No lo sé, pero no creo que sea fácil perderse en este lugar, el canal pareciera ser el único escondite – dijo Marinette. 

De repente, Adrien la tomó de la mano y la empujó ligeramente en dirección contraria. 

– Creo que deberíamos descansar, hace demasiado frío – se quejó Adrien. Marinette miró hacia los lados. Él tenía razón, ya llevaban caminando dos horas y aún seguían sin hallar ninguna pista de la criatura o de la persona desaparecida, por lo que lo mejor sería marcharse y regresar en la noche, una vez Adrien se hubiera quedado dormido. 

– ¿Quieres ir a cenar a la ciudad? – preguntó Adrien mientras avanzaban de vuelta al hotel. 

– Pensé que estabas cansado. 

– No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres. – dijo Adrien desanimado. 

– Nunca dije algo como eso. 

– ¿Entonces, si quieres ir a cenar conmigo? – preguntó Adrien emocionado. 

– Por su puesto, pero quisiera descansar un poco antes de hacerlo, hemos caminado por mucho tiempo– dijo Marinette. 

– Sí, claro, Marinette– respondió Adrien. 

Los dos regresaron al hotel en donde descansaron por un rato, hasta que decidieron que se encontraban lo suficientemente listos para ir a cenar. Marinette condujo hasta la ciudad en donde encontró un estacionamiento. Luego de atravesar la mítica Catedral de Reims, Adrien y Marinette buscaron un restaurante más cómodo que aquel en el que habían comido la noche anterior. Ella disfrutó del ambiente agradable, mientras pensaba en lo perturbadoramente parecido que todo aquello era a una cita. 

Luego de que un mesero tomara su orden, Marinette comenzó a darse cuenta de que algo sucedía con Adrien. Ella no pudo evitar notar que las manos le sudaban y él se encontraba inusualmente callado. 

– Marinette – dijo Adrien – he estado pensando…

– ¿Qué? – insistió Marinette al ver que él se encontraba completamente nervioso. 

– He estado pensando en aquel día en el museo Grevin – dijo Adrien. Marinette quiso desaparecer de inmediato, esa escena había quedado borrada de su mente y no quería que nadie la trajera a la vida. 

– Eso fue estúpido, muy estupido, la peor broma que me pudiste haber gastado, justo cuando yo me encontraba muy entretenida burlandome de ti. 

– ¿Burlandote de mi? 

– Sí, de lo graciosa que resultaba la situación– dijo Marinette. 

– ¿Y las fotos? 

– ¿Qué hay con las fotos? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Las fotos en tu cuarto. 

– Adrien, de verdad, no quiero seguir hablando de incidentes que sucedieron hace años, yo…

– ¡Pero, yo sí!– dijo Adrien quien parecía ligeramente desesperado. – si quiero hablar de esos incidentes, porque esos fueron los primeros momentos en los que llegué a sospechar que probablemente podría gustarte un poco. 

– Adrien… – murmuró Marinette sin saber qué decir. 

– Los dos sabemos que existe la posibilidad de que mi plan fracase – dijo Adrien cada vez más contrariado. – y si papá va a obligarme a irme a Nueva York, no puedo hacerlo sin saber la verdad…

–  _ Sabe que soy Ladybug, y me va a confesar que es Chat Noir _ – pensó Marinette alarmada. 

– Adrien, por favor no digas eso…

– Por favor escúchame por un momento, Marinette– interrumpió Adrien– si tengo que alejarme de ti, tengo algo que decirte, tu me gustas, Marinette, me gustas mucho, desde hace años. 

– Sé que es injusto decirte esto ahora, pero necesitaba hacértelo saber. Yo he pensado en ti desde hace tiempo. Por momentos, es casi una necesidad. En otras temporadas, parece que hubiera superado todo el asunto, pero después regresa a mi mente aún con más fuerza. Marinette dime algo, por favor. 

Marinette tomó las manos de Adrien por encima de la mesa, y las apretó fuertemente. Ella se sintió como una estúpida, tal vez, si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo asustada, negando la verdad una y otra vez, hubiera podido resolver su historia con Adrien antes, para bien o para mal. Después de todo, cualquier cosa sería mejor que vivir en aquella incertidumbre, y preguntarse “ _ qué hubiera pasado si… _ ” durante años. 

– Siempre te quise – murmuró Marinette en voz baja– mucho, más que a nadie que hubiera conocido. 

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo Adrien. 

– Nunca pensé que me elegirías a mí, después de todo, tú tenías tantas opciones, yo no soy la gran cosa, y creí que me protegía de un corazón roto – confesó Marinette – ¿Y tú, por qué nunca me dijiste? – preguntó, pues ahora era su turno de cuestionar. 

– Pensé que estabas muy enamorada de Luka. Incluso, después de que ustedes rompieron la primera vez, creí que volverían en seguida. Y para ser honesto, perdía la esperanza cada vez que ustedes regresaban– dijo Adrien. 

– Si hubiera sabido que tu… 

– Si hubiera tenido una señal…

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sin dejar terminar al otro. No obstante, esto no importaba, pues todo había quedado claro: Ellos eran los únicos culpables del tiempo perdido. Sus temores habían nublado su juicio. 

– Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que te quería a tí – dijo Adrien. 

– A mi no, lo supe desde que me diste esa sombrilla. – respondió Marinette. 

– Eso es mucho tiempo – dijo Adrien – ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? – Preguntó nuevamente, por lo que Marinette rió. 

– Ya me hiciste esa pregunta– dijo Marinette con una sonrisa. 

– Lo lamento, supongo que aún no puedo pensar claramente – dijo Adrien devolviéndole la sonrisa. – No me ayudó el hecho de que yo fuera un tonto. Recuerdo que una vez Felix y yo nos cruzamos por la calle contigo y Luka, ustedes ya no eran novios. Mi primo se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que estaba sucediendo, y me dijo que “ _ me bajara de esa nube _ ”, porque lo que yo quería, nunca, jamás iba a suceder. Aquello me afectó mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir– comentó. Marinette dejó salir un bufido. 

– Felix siempre ha sido un cretino de primera, nadie debe escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que sale de su boca– dijo Marinette. 

– Lo sé, tienes razón, es por eso que dije que yo era un tonto– admitió Adrien riendo. 

Marinette miró nuevamente a Adrien, y se enterneció al ver lo mucho que había cambiado su semblante. Él realmente se encontraba feliz por todo el desenlace, y Marinette no podía culparlo, ya que ella también se sentía dichosa. Ella apretó nuevamente las manos de Adrien, ladeó su cabeza, y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa. Él suspiró. 

– Marinette – dijo Adrien – ¿te molestaría si yo…? ¿podría…? – balbuceo. Marinette entendió que él quería besarla. 

– No me molestaría – respondió Marinette. Adrien se levantó, rodeó la mesa, se sentó junto a ella, y la besó en los labios mientras sostenía firmemente su mano. Marinette había esperado aquel momento desde hacía tiempo. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre no la dejó disfrutar por completo. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos sabía si se verían obligados a separarse permanentemente o si podrían sostener una relación. 

– Me haces muy feliz, Marinette – dijo Adrien. Marinette amo cada instante de aquel momento, le gustaba cómo la miraba, la gentileza de sus movimientos, cómo si ella verdaderamente fuera especial para él. 

– Tu también me has hecho muy feliz – contestó Marinette con una sonrisa. 

El mesero llegó con sus platos, y juntos comieron mientras se enfrascaban en una charla relajada. El ambiente fue casi festivo, y por un momento, Marinette dejó de lado todas sus interrogantes y dudas. Aquel era un momento en el que ella deseaba que únicamente tuviera lugar la felicidad. 

Marinette y Adrien caminaron de vuelta al estacionamiento en donde dejaron su auto. La noche ya había caído por completo, y comenzaba a llover. De repente, Marinette recordó que había prometido llamar a Sabine en cuanto anocheciera. Ella le dijo a su mamá que regresaría en dos días, y cortó rápidamente la conversación. Ella se preguntó porqué lo hizo y se dio cuenta de que no quería que Adrien se enterara de sus problemas. 

Ella tomó una rápida pero trascendental decisión mientras encendía el motor del auto. Marinette realmente quería comenzar a contar con Adrien. Que él dejara de ser simplemente un personaje ideal, una figura que únicamente se encontraba en el interior de sus sueños, y comenzara a ser más real, y la primera manera que tenía de hacerlo era narrarle sus dudas. Por supuesto, aquello iba en contra de la naturaleza de Marinette. Ella siempre había tenido una imagen pública muy parecida a la de Adrien. 

Para el mundo exterior, Marinette era una muchacha con una vida ideal, unos padres ideales, una carismática personalidad y un talento natural. O por lo menos, esto era lo que frecuentemente le solían decir todos aquellos que la rodeaban. Su torpeza no era más que un defecto menor que añadía encanto a su personalidad. Pero, lo cierto es que nadie se imaginaba cuán caótica era verdaderamente la vida de Marinette. Frecuentemente, ella había comenzado a pensar que no tenía bajo control absolutamente nada, y nunca lo tendría. 

Marinette amaba ser Ladybug, pero lo cierto era que esto no implicaba que fuera fácil. Ella nunca había compartido aquellas dudas con otro que no fuera Luka. Él sabía que ella llevaba una carga, y aunque no conocía los detalles, él parecía apoyarla incondicionalmente cómo sólo lo haría un verdadero amigo. Después de todo está siempre pareció ser la principal posición del muchacho en su vida: ser sobre todas las cosas, poco menos que hermanos, y a pesar de la separación, nunca dejarían de serlo. 

No obstante lo anterior, Adrien era completamente diferente. Ella quería que fuera él fuera su compañero, y como tal, sentía que le debía algo de sinceridad, pues Marinette Dupain Cheng no era durante tiempo completo la bonachona y alegre persona que se presentaba al mundo. Ella llevaba una carga, y aunque no podía compartirla con nadie, debía aprender a vivir con ella. 

Marinette le regaló una mirada a Adrien. Era claro que él tenía sus propios asuntos, pues era imposible no notarlos. Él llevaba la mayoría de sus problemas a flor de piel, y si las sospechas de Marinette eran acertadas, existían otros asuntos, de los que bajo ninguna circunstancia, podría hablar con nadie. 

– Mamá está preocupada por mí – comentó Marinette. 

– ¿Por el viaje? – preguntó Adrien preocupado – lamento mucho haber creado problemas. 

– No es por el viaje – corrigió Marinette – Ella cree que no estoy lista para vivir fuera de casa. Cree que soy una niñita despreocupada que no toma en serio las tareas diarias, y que probablemente seré un desastre como adulto. Y personalmente, no puedo culparla. 

– No te preocupes Marinette, sé que una vez comiences a vivir por tu cuenta eventualmente te acostumbraras. 

– Supongo que así será, pero aquello no implica que sea una transición fácil – dijo Marinette. Por unos minutos, el único sonido que se escuchó fue el bailar del parabrisas mientras retiraba las gotas de agua que caían a su alrededor. 

– Adrien – empezó nuevamente Marinette – ¿Tienes idea de cómo usar la secadora? 

– No, realmente – respondió Adrien. 

– ¿Alguna vez has tenido un trabajo en donde no te rindan honores por ser el hijo de Gabriel Agreste? – volvió a preguntar Marinette. Adrien se puso rígido al escuchar aquello. 

– Tu sabes bien que no. Yo no entiendo hacia donde vas con todos esto– dijo Adrien ligeramente molesto. 

– ¿Hacia dónde crees? – preguntó Marinette con sarcasmo – hacía tu apresurado plan de marcharte a Alemania. 

– Por favor, no comencemos nuevamente…

– ¿Has preparado tu propio desayuno?

– No. 

– ¿Has trapeado el piso de tu habitación?

– No. 

– ¿Has pagado una factura del servicio de gas? 

– ¡No! – exclamó Adrien exasperado – vale, lo entiendo, no sé vivir por mi cuenta. 

– Yo tampoco sé hacerlo – admitió Marinette – y temo que todas mis responsabilidades se interpongan en mi vida, en el cumplimiento de mis sueños.

– ¿A qué responsabilidades te refieres ? – preguntó Adrien, pero Marinette no contestó. Nuevamente, lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido del parabrisas. Adrien le dirigió una mirada cargada de preocupación mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Para Marinette fue claro que él había comprendido, y que guardaba las mismas sospechas que ella. 

– Pero tú también me preocupas Adrien – dijo Marinette – siempre has sido privilegiado. 

– El dinero no lo es todo – contestó. 

– ¿Tienes idea de a qué hora se levantan mamá y papá? – preguntó Marinette, pero Adrien no se atrevió a contestar – a las cuatro. Ellos cierran la panadería a las diez, y trabajan fuertemente todo el día, y aún así, tenemos problemas para pagar mi universidad y las cuentas al mismo tiempo. Puede que desde tu posición sea muy sencillo decir algo como aquello, pero lo cierto es que te puede hacer la vida infinitamente más fácil. 

– No lo había pensado. 

– ¿Sabes a dónde voy con todo esto? – preguntó ella. 

– No– contestó Adrien. 

– Hace unas horas me preguntaste si podrías ser mi compañero de apartamento, y te dije que sí, pero me preocupa que no comprendas las implicaciones de buscar una vida independiente. No será fácil, y estoy seguro de que tu papá no te apoyará. Pero sobre todo, yo temo que esos sentimientos que tienes por mi cambien, porque si eliges darle la espalda a Gabriel Agreste, puede que tu vida se transforme, y que pienses que no fue para mejor. – dijo Marinette. 

Adrien se la quedó mirando fijamente cómo si no tuviere la menor idea de lo que debía responder ante semejante discurso. Marinette no quería que él le negara la posibilidad de que sus sentimientos podrían cambiar, aquello era prometer un imposible. 

– Si me enseñas a usar la secadora, yo podría aprender – dijo Adrien dedicándole una leve sonrisa. – también podría trapear y pagar la factura del servicio de gas. 

Marinette sonrió al escuchar aquello. Ella sabía que él había dicho aquello parcialmente en broma, pero lo cierto es que esos pequeños compromisos eran mucho más significativos que grandes promesas con palabras rimbombantes.

– Eso suena bien– dijo Marinette – tal vez así, la vida pueda sentirse menos sofocante. 

– Tal vez – respondió Adrien. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette y Adrien llegaron al hotel. Adrien aún se veía algo sofocado por la conversación que habían sostenido en el auto. Pero, si era que él la conocía cómo Ladybug, Adrien debía tener muy claro que ella no era del tipo de personas que se evadía de la realidad. Ladybug era firme, tenía carácter y era una persona recursiva, por lo que era apenas obvio que Marinette también lo fuera. 

Sin embargo, Marinette no pudo dejar de sentirse ligeramente culpable, ya que después de su conversación, él probablemente se vería aplastado por el peso de todas aquellas dudas y problemas que tendría que sortear en el futuro inmediato. Por lo anterior, Marinette pensó que luego de darle un poco de la amarga realidad, tendría que darle algo más dulce. 

– Ughh, Adrien, este baño apesta a queso – se quejó Marinette, mientras abría la puerta del baño luego de que él se hubiera cambiado de ropa. 

– Oh, sí, lo lamento, comí un poco de camembert– respondió Adrien mientras se acostaba en su cama y prendía el televisor. 

– ¿Te encerraste en el baño a comer queso ? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Sí – dijo Adrien quien le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa. Él estaba consciente de qué tan bizarro era el asunto. 

– Ok– fue lo único que pudo contestar Marinette casi sorprendida. Después, ella también entró al baño a cambiarse. 

Tikki revoloteó por la habitación en tanto Marinette se preparaba para la noche. Ella se dejó el cabello suelto, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que a Adrien le gustaba verla así, pues le había hecho un par de cumplidos a través de los años. Marinette no se puso la camisa de su pijama, sino que dejó la camisilla de tiras que usaba debajo de su ropa, y se cubrió con el ligero sweater abierto gris que siempre usaba para dormir. Ella se lavó los dientes y usó algo de bálsamo en los labios. 

– Nos veremos después Tikki – dijo Marinette quien durante esas noches había alojado a su Kwami en el baño, ya que no tenía la oportunidad de revolotear libremente en la habitación, y no podía dejarla eternamente escondida en su cartera. 

– No hay problema, Marinette, que pases una buena noche – contestó Tikki. 

Cuando Marinette salió del baño, encontró la luz de la habitación apagada, mientras que Adrien yacía en su cama, mirando televisión. El programa parecía ser uno de esos tontos shows de anime, y debía interesarle, porque lo miraba fijamente mientras reía de vez en cuando. Marinette entendió entonces que esa era la competencia. Ella debía lograr ser más encantadora que un ridículo programa de caricaturas. 

– ¿Puedo sentarme en la cama junto a ti? – preguntó Marinette dejando caer intencionalmente su sweater sobre su hombro, de forma tal que parecía tan solo un movimiento casual. Adrien le regaló una mirada fija por unos instantes, pero luego volvió su atención al programa en la televisión 

– No hay problema– contestó amablemente Adrien – te ves linda con el cabello suelto – dijo. 

– Gracias – contestó Marinette. 

Adrien se encontraba acostado en la cama mientras que uno de sus brazos yacía detrás de su cabeza, por lo que Marinette se acostó a su lado, con su cabeza ubicada junto al cuello de Adrien. Ella sabía a la perfección que su mejilla y sus labios debían producirle cosquillas, al tiempo que su cabello frotaba suavemente la quijada de Adrien. 

– ¿Estás molesto conmigo? – preguntó Marinette suavemente mientras tomaba el borde de la camiseta de la pijama de Adrien y jugueteaba con ella. Adrien se puso rígido cuando sintió que los dedos de Marinette rozaban “ _ inintencionalmente _ ” por la piel de su estómago. 

– No– dijo Adrien – sólo estoy algo nervioso – creo que estás en lo cierto, el plan de Alemania es un desastre, y tan solo me queda una salida, e implicaría poco menos que cortar todo tipo de relación con papá. 

– Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, yo te ayudaré… 

– ¿Podemos hablar de esto después? – la interrumpió Adrien mientras apagaba el televisor, tan pronto sintió el muslo de Marinette. Adrien se alejó mientras se sentaba de rodillas sobre la cama. Ella lo imitó, sintiéndose completamente nerviosa y temerosa de que él la pudiera rechazar. 

– Por ahora no deseo hablar – dijo Adrien suavemente antes de tomar los hombros desnudos de Marinette por debajo de su sweater y besarla en los labios. 

Marinette correspondió el beso con la mayor suavidad, mientras su cerebro gritaba  _ “victoria _ ” una y otra vez, ya que él verdaderamente había caído. A decir verdad, ella tan sólo esperaba que él la abrazara mientras seguía mirando televisión, pero Adrien se había lanzado por completo ante aquella oportunidad. Marinette siguió correspondiendo sus besos al tiempo que estos se hacían cada vez más desesperados. Ella se sintió halagada y enternecida por el deseo de Adrien, pues nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que ella pudiera tener un efecto como aquel sobre él. 

– Dulce Marinette – se burló Adrien sin despegar su frente de la de ella – por favor no comiences incendios que no puedes controlar.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – contestó Marinette descaradamente – yo tengo todo bajo control. Adrien rió y la besó nuevamente. Después, él la tomó por la cintura, y se ubicó suavemente encima de ella. Marinette, no esperaba que él hiciera aquello, pero ella había pasado demasiado tiempo queriendo a Adrien cómo siquiera sentir dudas.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Marinette de repente. 

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Adrien contrariado. 

– El zumbido, escuchalo – preguntó Marinette mientras lo apartaba de ella. De repente, Adrien se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su chaqueta. 

– Por favor quédate aquí, Marinette, vuelvo en un rato. – dijo Adrien seriamente en tanto entraba al baño, y salía con los zapatos puestos. 

– Está bien – dijo Marinette, quien definitivamente no tenía intención de esperar en aquel lugar. Era momento de transformarse en Ladybug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, otro capítulo más, me salió un fic de tres partes, ya que este capitulo estaba quedando demasiado largo. Como verán, estoy aprovechando que estoy en un periodo obsesivo para escribir lo que más pueda. Además también me ayuda el encierro, patrocinado por el señor Don Covid.


	3. Chapter 3

**_[Dos en el camino]_ **

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

  
  


Marinette salió de la habitación, corrió al bosque, y se transformó en Ladybug. Con la ayuda de su yoyo, ella atravesó el bosque hasta que llegó al canal por el que habían caminado esa tarde con Adrien. Marinette miró hacia alrededor. Tan sólo iluminaban el lugar la pálida luz de la luna invernal y los bombillos de las granjas de los alrededores. 

Ella respiró pesadamente mientras revisaba el lugar. Todo estaba muy oscuro, y debía tener cuidado si no quería caer al canal, ya que este no parecía tener una cerca de seguridad, iluminación, ni medida alguna que pudiera contener una eventual caída. 

– Ladybug – la llamó una voz masculina que se encontraba detrás de ella. Marinette se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Chat Noir. Ella no se sorprendió, ya que aquello sólo era una circunstancia más, que validaba todas sus sospechas. 

– Chat Noir – lo saludó Ladybug asintiendo – ¿Escuchas ese sonido? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Por su puesto que lo hago– respondió Chat Noir – se encuentra por todo el bosque. 

– ¿Tienes idea de qué puede ser? – preguntó Marinette. – después de todo, eres un gato, puedes ver en la oscuridad. 

– Sí, lo ví– dijo – estoy seguro de que se trataba de un akuma. No creerás lo que te voy a decir pero es una especie de Pterodáctilo, con alas largas y blancas como las de un murciélago, y una cabeza en forma de una cámara de seguridad. 

– ¿Una cámara de seguridad? – preguntó Ladybug. 

– Sí. 

Marinette miró hacía los árboles. Lo que decía Chat Noir era preocupante, si el akuma podía volar, ellos se encontraban expuestos. Sin mencionar que Marinette no contaba con el poder para ver en la oscuridad. Ladybug agudizó su oído y prontamente, el zumbido se hizo aún más fuerte de lo que hubiera sido en aquellos dos días. 

Ella tuvo la impresión de que una especie de avispa gigante los atacaba, lanzándose al suelo con toda su fuerza. Marinette dudó por unos instantes, ella no supo qué hacer, por lo que se lanzó a la copa de un árbol a toda velocidad. Chat Noir la siguió con la ayuda de su bastón, y se ubicó junto a ella. 

– ¿Tienes un plan? – preguntó Chat Noir. 

– Aún no. – dijo Marinette quien enseguida convocó a su amuleto de la suerte. Marinette observó la secadora de cabello que le cayó en las manos, y pulsó el botón de encendido. El aire comenzó a salir y Marinette entendió que esta funcionaba inalámbricamente. 

– Necesitaré que sirvas cómo mis ojos, Chat Noir – dijo Ladybug. 

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? – preguntó Chat Noir. 

– Quiero atraparlo en una red construida con mi yoyo, pero necesito llevarlo hasta el canal. 

– Entendido – dijo Chat Noir quien saltó hacía el borde del canal con ayuda de su bastón. 

– ¡Ladybug!– Gritó Chat Noir desde el otro lado del canal. Marinette lo siguió una y otra vez, dejando un sendero con la cuerda interminable de su yoyo. Ella aprovechó que el akuma tuviere la obligación de atrapar sus miraculous, ya que esto significaba que siempre se vería forzado a seguirlos, al punto tal, que la gigantesca ave mecánica se vió atrapada en la red de Marinette. 

– ¡La tienes!– gritó Chat Noir. En ese momento, Marinette soltó al akuma, el cual cayó pesadamente en el canal. Ella corrió y le lanzó la secadora prendida, haciendo que se creará un fuerte corto circuito. La mariposa negra salió de la cabeza de la criatura, y Marinette no tardó en transformarla nuevamente. 

– Adiós pequeña mariposa– dijo Marinette despidiendo a la mariposa blanca que se marchaba sobre su cabeza.

– Miraculous Ladybug – gritó Marinette mientras lanzaba la secadora al viento. 

Marinette miró al hombre que instantes antes se encontraba transformado del Akuma. Se trataba de una persona de unos cuarenta años, y que portaba un uniforme de guardia de seguridad. De repente, Marinette escuchó a Chat Noir exhalar en señal de sorpresa. 

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Creo que he visto a ese hombre, creo que trabaja en la mansión Agreste como guardia de seguridad, lo ví una vez de las tantas que hemos salvado a Adrien Agreste– mintió Chat Noir. 

– ¿Ladybug y Chat Noir? – preguntó el sujeto mientras miraba alrededor – ¿Dónde me encuentro? 

– En las afueras de Reims – dijo Marinette – ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda? 

– Tuve un problema en el trabajo. Adrien Agreste se escapó de casa y estaban a punto de despedirme, yo realmente necesito mi trabajo, tengo dos hijos pequeños, y pensé que si lograba encontrarlo todo se encontraría arreglado – confesó el sujeto casi desesperado. Marinette tuvo la impresión de que Chat Noir palidecía levemente. 

– ¿Podrías llevarlo a la estación de Reims? – preguntó Marinette. – yo no tengo mucho tiempo, tú en cambio, no usaste tu cataclismo, puedes hacerlo. – dijo. Justo al terminar aquellas palabras, sus aretes comenzaron a sonar. 

– Tengo que marcharme – dijo Ladybug. 

– Buena suerte – respondió Chat Noir – yo pondré a salvo a este hombre. 

– Adiós. 

– Adiós. 

Marinette atravesó el bosque a toda velocidad, con el fin de llegar antes de que Adrien lo hiciera. Sin embargo, si es que los dos muchachos eran la misma persona, y si Adrien tenía las mismas sospechas que ella, entonces estaba segura de que él le daría la ventaja. Pues lo cierto era que ninguno quería tener que responder las preguntas incómodas del otro. Cuando llegó a la habitación, Marinette se transformó, y se metió en su propia cama. 

– Ya estoy de vuelta, Marinette– dijo Adrien quien llegó a la habitación cuando ya había pasado la media noche. 

– Gracias al cielo – dijo Marinette quien sabía que no podría dormir hasta ver a Adrien sano y salvo en su cama. – ¿Tuvieron suerte? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Creo que sí – dijo Adrien – la policía está en el lobby del hotel nuevamente. Al parecer, el zumbido que escuchamos ayer era un Akuma. La policía me dijo que Chat Noir en persona lo dejó en la estación 

– ¿Lo detuvieron? – preguntó Marinette asustada. 

– Si – respondió Adrien sentándose a descansar en el extremo de la cama de Marinette.

– Se trataba de uno de los guardias de seguridad de papá. Al parecer, papá planeaba despedirlo por mi culpa– dijo Adrien desanimado– él era el encargado de mi seguridad, y yo me escapé. 

– Oh, lo lamento mucho, Adrien– dijo Marinette.

– Me ofrecí a llevarlo de vuelta a París, pero él no quiso aceptar, me dijo que prefería tomar el tren de la mañana. Yo pagué su tiquete, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de tanto daño que he causado. Al principio, Él no quería recibir mi dinero, pero no tenía muchas opciones, era medianoche y se encontraba en la mitad de la nada – dijo Adrien. 

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Supongo que debo hablar con papá– respondió – no quiero que ese sujeto pierda su empleo por culpa de mi estupido plan para llevar a cabo una tardía “rebelión adolecente”. – comentó Adrien amargamente. Nuevamente, Marinette decidió no negarle la realidad a Adrien, aquello no le haría justicia a su carácter. 

– Será lo mejor, puede que él realmente necesite el dinero – dijo Marinette. 

– Así es. Su esposa tan sólo pudo encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo, y tiene dos hijos que aún se encuentran en la primaria – respondió Adrien. 

– Ven aquí– dijo Marinette quien apartó las mantas. Ella sabía que Adrien había tomado un par de decisiones trascendentales: La primera, él dejaría su absurdo plan de marcharse a Alemania, y volvería a París. La segunda, él finalmente enfrentaría a Gabriel Agreste y buscaría hacer su vida por su cuenta. 

Adrien se unió a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Marinette aspiró el olor de su colonia, y disfrutó el calor de su cuerpo al tiempo que le devolvía el abrazo. Ella recordó las palabras que le dijo cuando iban de camino a Nueva York. Adrien creía que ella siempre se encontraba dispuesta a darle a las personas una oportunidad aún cuando la situación era desesperada, y esta era una de aquellas circunstancias. 

Marinette trató de transmitirle aquella fuerza con su abrazo. El futuro era incierto, pero, por lo menos tenían este momento. Ella sabía que este era uno de esos instantes en los que debía dar un salto de fé, y darle una oportunidad a lo que estuviera por venir. 

– Podrás salir de esto, Adrien – murmuró Marinette quien afectuosamente hundió sus dedos en su cabello. Adrien la apretó aún con más fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. 

– Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste, Marinette – dijo Adrien. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella.

– A que puede que con el tiempo piense que mi vida no mejoró – respondió Adrien – pero, no aún si me arrepiento, será mi propia decisión. Yo no puedo seguir viviendo bajo la sombra de papá. Además…

– ¿Además? – preguntó Marinette al ver que él dudaba. 

– No estoy seguro, pero tengo el presentimiento de que papá esconde algo, algo siniestro– dijo Adrien. 

– ¿Te refieres a negocios ilegales? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Sí, algo así – respondió Adrien. – No podría jurar sobre ese hecho, pero tengo un presentimiento, y si lo que pienso es verdad, yo deseo estar lo más lejos posible de él cuando todo a su alrededor se derrumbe. 

– Entiendo– dijo Marinette quien decidió no hacer más preguntas. 

Adrien se apartó ligeramente de ella, y le dió un beso en los labios. Marinette siempre había apreciado lo delicado que él era con ella. Aún cuando no tenía idea de que él correspondía sus sentimientos. Parecía que Adrien siempre tenía una mirada dulce para ella, o un gesto amable, pero en aquel momento lo sintió aún con más intensidad. 

– Marinette – dijo Adrien separándose ligeramente de ella. Marinette lo imitó. De repente él la tomó suavemente por el mentón y se quedó mirándola. 

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Nada– dijo Adrien soltandola. 

– ¿Qué? – insistió ella. 

– Es una tontería – dijo Adrien algo avergonzado. – es sólo que realmente me gustan tus ojos. Siempre me ha gustado cuando me miras. 

Marinette se sonrojó al escuchar aquello. Era lo más extraño que Adrien podía decir en aquel momento, pero por alguna extraña razón a ella le agradaba. Marinette le sonrió y regresó al abrazo inicial. Los dos estaban muy cansados, y el pobre Adrien parecía muy deprimido cómo para continuar lo que habían dejado inconcluso. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette y Adrien se levantaron tarde, ya que estuvieron despiertos hasta la madrugada. Ella tenía la impresión de que ambos habían pasado un buen rato pretendiendo ser una feliz y despreocupada pareja compartiendo una cama, besos y caricias en medio de una escapada de fin de semana. 

Sin embargo, ya era pasado el mediodía y los dos tenían hambre, por lo que decidieron vestirse y caminar hacía el restaurante de comida rápida en donde habían cenado la primera noche de su estadía. Los dos caminaron de vuelta al hotel en medio de un ambiente más relajado que el de la noche anterior. Marinette se sentía con deseos de escapar de la realidad, aunque fuera por un par de horas, por lo que se limitó a sonreír y caminar tomada de la mano con Adrien. 

Ellos tenían planeado volver al hotel, dar un último paseo por el sendero del bosque y regresar a las cinco a París, de tal forma, que si él tránsito colaboraba, podrían estar de vuelta a las siete de la noche en la ciudad. Los dos atravesaron el bosque por el sendero hacia el canal. Marinette acomodó sus guantes y su sombrero con el fin de mantener el calor, ya que la temperatura seguía tan baja cómo en los días anteriores. 

Marinette vio el claro al final del bosque que marcaba la llegada al canal. Sin embargo, la fluorescencia de una luz roja la alertó. Se trataba de una patrulla de policía, o una ambulancia, pero aún se encontraban demasiado lejos para saberlo con certeza. Adrien y Marinette compartieron una rápida mirada, y siguieron caminando hacía el canal. 

Al llegar, se encontraron con una ambulancia, dos patrullas de policía y la misma grúa que los había recogido dos días antes en la carretera. Adrien se acercó a un policía y preguntó: 

– ¿Qué es lo que sucedió, oficial? – preguntó Adrien. 

– Encontramos a una persona desaparecida– dijo el policía quien comenzó a alejarlos– por favor, no pueden estar aquí, deben alejarse.

Marinette y Adrien se alejaron. En ese momento, ella vió al fan del punk rock de los 2000 que los había llevado en su apestosa camioneta, por lo que decidió acercarse a él. 

– El par de tortolitos de hace dos días– dijo. 

– Hola – contestó Marinette. – ¿Sabes qué está ocurriendo aquí? – Preguntó Marinette. 

– Si, escuché a un par de policías hablar – dijo el sujeto. – al parecer la chica que trabajaba como recepcionista de este hotel cayó en ese canal hace un par de noches. Escuché a unos de los policías decir que su hipótesis es que todo ocurrió cuando ella salió a buscar el origen de un sonido extraño que resultó ser ese akuma que atacó ayer. Al parecer, ella estaba algo desorientada, pues sufría de una enfermedad mental y no había tomado sus medicamentos, pero lo que realmente les preocupa es el canal. El policía dijo que era preocupante que no tuviera señalización alguna, luces o una barandilla de seguridad, temen que la familia de la recepcionista pueda demandar. 

– ¿Realmente está muerta? – preguntó Marinette quien sentía cada vez más náuseas. 

– Sí, levantaron su cadáver poco antes de ustedes llegaran– dijo el sujeto. – para todos es claro que murió ahogada en el agua helada. 

– Eso es terrible – dijo Marinette. 

– Lo es, verdaderamente lo es – respondió. 

Marinette se alejó del mecánico y caminó un par de pasos hacía el canal. El agua se veía pacífica, pero era evidente que podía aún contener una cantidad de secretos. Marinette sintió el sofocante peso de la culpa, pues aquella muerte había sido su responsabilidad. Ella debió buscarla cuando escucharon por primera vez el zumbido. Debió esperar a que Adrien se durmiera, salir por el bosque y encontrarla. 

– _Pero, estaba tan cansada, llevaba horas conduciendo, y con todo el asunto de la universidad no había dormido bien...–_ Excusas, se dijo Marinette al escuchar su monólogo interno. Ella no tenía la prerrogativa de cansarse como una persona normal, ella debía ser más fuerte, por algo era Ladybug. 

En momentos como aquel, Marinette recentía al Maestro Fuu. Francamente, no sabía que había visto en ella cómo para decidir darle aquellos poderes. Marinette le regaló una rápida mirada a Adrien quien también se encontraba observando el canal, y pensó que era Ladybug y no Chat Noir quien debía asumir esto. Después de todo, era ella la nueva guardiana, la que tenía el miraculous más poderoso, la responsable y culpable de todo aquel desastre. 

– Pensé que los poderes de Ladybug eran capaces de devolver las cosas a su estado original, y solucionar todos los problemas que el akuma pudo haber causado– dijo Adrien sin dejar de mirar hacia el canal. 

– El problema es que esta muerte no fue estrictamente producida por el akuma. La recepcionista se cayó en el canal, y en teoría, el akuma no fue el culpable. – dijo Marinette– es una verdadera lástima que Ladybug no hubiera sido lo suficientemente diligente para buscar a esa pobre mujer aquella noche. 

– ¡Ladybug no fue la culpable! – se apresuró a decir Adrien– Ese canal no tenía ningún tipo de señalización, ni iluminación, ni barandilla de seguridad. Es excesivo decir que Ladybug podría prever esto. Ella hace lo mejor que puede. 

– Pues no es suficiente – negó Marinette – ella debió buscarla y evitar que se ahogara. 

– ¿Cómo habría podido saber? – preguntó Adrien. 

– Ella debió hacerlo, ella debió evitar que se ahogara. En cambio, probablemente, si aún no se había ahogado, pudo haberla matado una “segunda vez” cuando electrificó el agua del canal – dijo Marinette con el mayor de los sarcasmos. 

Adrien se quedó sorprendido al escuchar aquello. Era claro que él también sospechaba de ella, pero, esto era casi una confirmación de que Marinette era Ladybug. Después de todo, no había nadie con ellos la noche anterior, nadie conocía los detalles de aquella batalla. Sin embargo, Adrien no dijo nada, él había aceptado el compromiso silencioso de guardar silencio frente a sus sospechas, con el fin de no poner el peligro su doble identidad. 

– Ella ya se había ahogado para el momento en que eso pasó – dijo Adrien – no había nada que Ladybug pudiera hacer para ayudarla. 

– Si, como sea, lo mejor será que nos marchemos, quiero regresar a París de una vez por todas – dijo Marinette. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Marinette se encontraba al volante, conduciendo el camino de vuelta a París. Ella siguió repasando una y otra vez el asunto de la recepcionista, asumiendo su culpabilidad a cada momento. Marinette se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Ella los tenía enrojecidos y algo hinchados como consecuencia del llanto. 

Horas antes, cuando aún se encontraban en el hotel. Marinette se había encerrado en el baño tan pronto habían regresado del canal. Ella no pudo evitar llorar por todo el asunto. Marinette no se sentía furiosa, por lo que sabía que un akuma no la atacaría. Ella se sentía culpable. Debió correr detrás de aquella mujer, era su responsabilidad que ella se hubiera ahogado en el agua helada. 

– Marinette – dijo Adrien señalando una estación de servicio – por favor, paremos allí. 

– ¿Necesitas un café? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Creo que los dos lo necesitamos – dijo Adrien. 

Marinette no se negó. Lo cierto es que ella quería descansar, y le dolía la cabeza. Ella intuyó que Adrien había adivinado que ella no se encontraba bien, pues la había tratado con mucho cuidado desde que salieron del hotel, casi cómo si se encontrara caminando sobre arenas movedizas. 

Adrien compró un café para los dos y lo llevó a una cafetería en la estación de servicio. Marinette se sintió un poco mareada por el olor a limpiador y la luz fluorescente que se reflejaba sobre la losa blanca del suelo. Sin embargo, disfrutó el café y el sandwich que él compró para los dos. 

– ¿Quieres otra cosa? – preguntó Adrien. 

– No, gracias – dijo Marinette. 

– Es una lástima – comentó Adrien – porqué te compré algo– dijo mientras sacaba una caja metálica rosa de una bolsa de papel. 

– ¿Qué es eso? 

– Un recuerdo. 

Marinette la acercó. Se trataba de una preciosa caja metálica rosa clara en forma rectangular, con la leyenda _“Cathédrale de Reims”_ inscrita en letra cursiva en rosa más fuerte, y una imagen de la catedral que era el primer atractivo histórico de la ciudad. Marinette sonrió al verla. Aquel no era más que un tonto recuerdo pensado para los turístas, pero le encantó ya que era hermoso, y le gustó aún más que Adrien hubiera pensado que aquella cosa tonta la alegraría. 

– Es preciosa– dijo Marinette sonriendo por primera vez en horas. 

– Sé que es cursi – admitió Adrien– pero sé que a tí te gusta el rosa, y quería que recordaras este viaje– dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Marinette por encima de la mesa. 

– Gracias– respondió ella. 

– Marinette– inició nuevamente Adrien esta vez más serio. – por favor, te lo ruego, no sigas asumiendo responsabilidades que no son tuyas, es imposible ser perfecto. – dijo. Marinette sentía que los ojos se le humedecían. Ambos sabían de qué estaban hablando pero decidieron seguir con su compromiso silencioso de guardar el secreto. 

– Yo debí…

– No todo es tu responsabilidad, Marinette. Tú no eres omnipresente, tú eres solo un ser humano– dijo Adrien. 

Marinette se mordió el labio, ya que este era un pensamiento que ella había tenido en varias oportunidades, pero siempre era silenciado, pues ella lo asociaba con su parte débil. 

– Trataré de recordarlo– dijo Marinette sobrecogida por las palabras de Adrien. 

– Te amo, Adrien Agreste – murmuró Marinette. 

– Yo también te amo, Marinette– respondió él apretando más sus manos – Lo que venga de aquí en adelante lo afrontaremos los dos. 

– Si. 

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_– Papá, necesito hablar contigo– dijo Adrien seriamente mientras entraba al estudio de Gabriel._

_– Lo siento, Adrien, tendrá que esperar – respondió Gabriel._

_– No, no puede esperar – dijo Adrien quien cerró la puerta del estudio sin admitir una palabra más. Después de todo, él ya era mayor de edad y su papá debía recibir un amable recordatorio de que ya no lidiaba con un niño. Gabriel se dio la vuelta lentamente, con una expresión exasperada que decía: “No tengo ánimo para pataletas”._

_– Papá, estuve pensando en todo el asunto de Nueva York, y no deseo viajar, quiero estudiar aquí, en París– dijo Adrien casualmente, cómo si su padre fuera una persona regular y no el tirano que siempre había conocido._

_– ¿Qué? – preguntó Gabriel – me pregunto en qué momento te di a entender que ir a estudiar a Nueva York era una opción, es lo que vas a hacer y punto final._

_– Yo no tengo catorce años, yo soy legalmente un adulto y no me puedes presionar._

_– Bien, si es que en realidad eres un adulto, cuéntame tu muy plan – dijo Gabriel._

_– Tengo dinero ahorrado, con el que pagaré el primer término en la universidad en París. Marinette me dijo que podría vivir con ella. Ya tenemos el apartamento, y yo conseguí un trabajo con la agencia de modelos de Madame Yunot. Ella estará contenta de darme trabajo. – dijo Adrien._

_Adrien se preparó para el estallido. Él creyó que su papá reaccionaría igual que Marinette cuando decidió ir a Alemania. Pensó que él le diría que todo aquello era apresurado e infantil._

_– ¿Tienen un apartamento? – preguntó Gabriel._

_– Sí, en el arrondissement XIX, cerca al parque de la Villette. Un abogado amigo de la familia de Marinette revisó el contrato y cree que es adecuado._

_– ¿Y también tienes un trabajo?_

_– No es la gran cosa, pero si me mantengo en forma como modelo durante unos años más, podré pagar holgadamente la renta y la universidad. Además, Marinette también se encuentra trabajando– dijo._

_– ¿Y tu carrera?_

_– Por cierto, no quiero estudiar marketing, quiero estudiar un programa de ingeniería._

_Gabriel montó en cólera, justo como era de esperarse. Sin embargo, Adrien se tranquilizó al ver que su papá no podía encontrar forma alguna de decirle que su plan era estúpido e improvisado. Después de todo, él había pasado casi mes y medio preparando todo para este momento._

_Adrien trató de reprimir los sentimientos de culpa que surgían mientras Gabriel le gritaba que era un desagradecido, que prefería una vida mediocre a aquella privilegiada que él le ofrecía. Nuevamente, cómo había sucedido durante el transcurso de los años, salió a relucir en medio de la conversación todo el asunto de Kagami. Gabriel aún lo culpaba por su incapacidad por mantener aquella relación que hubiera podido ser magnífica para el negocio familiar._

_Lo irónico de todo el asunto, era que Adrien conocía a un sin fin de niños ricos y privilegiados como él, que estarían gustosos de ocupar su lugar en el negocio familiar y cumplir con todas aquellas expectativas. El problema era que Gabriel nunca lo había involucrado lo suficiente, como para que despertara algún tipo de interés en él._

_–Todo es culpa de esa chica– dijo Gabriel con resentimiento. Adrien se alarmó al escuchar aquello, pues conocía lo suficientemente a su papá cómo para saber que podía hacerle la vida imposible a su novia._

_– Papá, te lo ruego, deja tranquila a Marinette, de lo contrario, te prometo que yo iré a la policía a narrar mis sospechas. – advirtió seriamente Adrien._

_– ¿De qué estás hablando, Adrien? – preguntó Gabriel cuidadosamente mientras se retiraba los anteojos. Estaba claro que él había tocado una fibra sensible en su padre ya que no se veía tan imponente como de costumbre._

_– Papá, desde hace unos meses he tenido un presentimiento. En realidad, llevo años haciéndolo, pero siempre me fue más fácil seguir viéndote como mi héroe, aquel a quien siempre quise impresionar– dijo Adrien._

_– Deja de decir tonterías, tu…_

_– Creo que eres Papillon – dijo firmemente Adrien._

_– ¿Te has vuelto loco?_

_– No puedo estar seguro, y francamente, aún no me encuentro preparado para saberlo con certeza. Estoy seguro de que me romperías el corazón si así fuera. Lo único que te pido, papá, es que no me involucres en tus problemas. – dijo Adrien– Sé que será tarde o temprano cuando te atrapen, y la policía venga por ti, así que te lo pido, no, te lo ruego, por favor, déjame hacer mi propia vida, déjame alejarme antes de que el suelo se derrumbe bajo tus pies._

_Por primera vez en la vida de Adrien, él vio a su papá perdido, e incluso su rostro reflejaba muchos años más de los que realmente tenía._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– No se mueve– se quejó Adrien. 

– Suelta el freno de mano – respondió Marinette. 

– Oh – dijo Adrien siguiendo sus instrucciones. 

El auto comenzó a andar y Adrien pudo conducirlo por unas cuantas calles vacías que Marinette había buscado cuidadosamente para que él pudiera practicar. Lo cierto es que él no conducía tan mal. Marinette tenía el presentimiento de que lo que él necesitaba era práctica, ya que aquello no era una de esas habilidades que se pudiera aprender de un libro de texto, y ella sabía que Gabriel Agreste escasamente lo dejaba tocar el volante. 

– Has mejorado bastante – dijo Marinette, mientras que él detenía totalmente el automóvil. 

– Creo que tendré suerte si consigo mi licencia antes de la próxima década– dijo Adrien quien parecía ser consciente de qué tan mal conductor era. 

– Que exagerado eres– dijo Marinette. 

– Ya está – dijo Adrien – Estoy cansado de practicar, quiero volver al apartamento. Estuve mirando un tutorial en internet, y creo que podré cocinar la cena esta noche, no quiero exagerar, pero tengo el presentimiento de que soy un genio para la alta cocina. 

– Vaya, eso es verdaderamente admirable – bromeó Marinette. 

– Estoy lleno de talentos ocultos, te sorprenderías – respondió Adrien 

Marinette cambió de asiento con Adrien, y ella condujo de vuelta hacia su apartamento.Lo cierto era que su vida juntos apenas estaba empezando. Los dos sabían que no sería un camino de rosas y que el peso de todos los secretos que aún estaban por revelarse era demasiado, pero aquello sería algo que podrían enfrentar juntos, un paso a la vez. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_[Fin]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, hace casi un año que no escribía nada en esta sección. Este es un fic corto aspiro a que no tenga más de dos capítulos, y tengo otro en el horno. Espero que aún haya algunos de mis lectores habituales por ahí T_ T. Para ser honesta, yo escribo según mi nivel de “obsesión”, generalmente, pasó por episodios obsesivos, en los que perfectamente puedo escribir un capítulo de 25 hojas de una sola sentada, pero si no me nace, sencillamente no puedo escribir. 
> 
> Creo que fue aquí donde alguna vez dije que escribir estos fics requieren demasiado trabajo, por lo que siempre que escribo lo hago sobre los temas que yo quiero y en los fandoms de la obsesión del momento. Para ser franca, este no es precisamente un hobbie muy productivo, y si no vamos a divertirnos escribiendo entonces no tiene ningún sentido, porque es demasiado trabajo, y tengo mucho que hacer en mi vida diaria, como para no disfrutar el tiempo que invierto en esto, tal vez sea por eso que llevo tanto tiempo en esto de los fanfic.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les gustara, si ese fue el caso, no olviden leer mis otros fics en mi perfil.


End file.
